baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Prologue
The Prologue is the first part of Baldur's Gate's storyline. Synopsis You will begin the game outside the Candlekeep Inn and have nothing but some gold and a Quarter Staff. There are many green robed tutors around the grounds who if talked to will each give you advice. Each tutor offers different advice. You can talk to the people of Candlekeep and some of them will give you sub-quests from which you can gain gold and experience. Before you agree to leave with Gorion, you should have at least 295 experience and about 200 gold pieces. Thieves get considerably more experience and and treasure from the many locked chests in the area. Both Shank in the Priests' Quarters and Carbos in the Bunkhouse will attack you. They are easy to defeat as they both carry just a dagger and wear no armor. When you are finished in Candlekeep, talk to Gorion on the steps of the library and the two of you will leave Candlekeep. On the journey, you and Gorion will be ambushed by an armored figure and his lackeys. You will be hit by a Flame Arrow and Gorion will die to save you. After the ambush you will wake up the following morning in the Candlekeep Coastway area, and Chapter One will begin. Areas Almost the whole Prologue happens in Candlekeep and its various buildings, except for the library itself which can't be entered now. Only in the end, when leaving with Gorion, the Lion's Way will be visited, but as soon as Gorion's Ward has recovered from the happenings there, Chapter One begins. Quests There's only a small number of quests available druing Prologue, with the "Important Event" obtained automatically at start. It will also automatically update once Chapter One has begun – all other quests have to be done before speaking of "ready to go right now,"GORION.dlg; Responses 0/11/15/19: "I'm ready to go right now." when talking with Gorion, or they remain unfinished. All quests except one are automatically obtained by speaking with the respective quest giver the first time, in one case a second time after having done what he tells initially. Thus, other than not speaking with them, there's no chance to not obtain these quests or refuse them. Only the errand for Fuller has to be actively chosen from several dialogue options. *Important Events: Find Gorion Notable loot As this chapter marks the start of the adventures of Gorion's Ward and companions, and sufficient equipment is rare at the moment, this section lists what can be obtained "freely" by taking from chests and barrels or by solving the above mentioned quests. It includes gold and items, only obtainable with a certain reaction or the skills Pick Pockets (50 needed) and Open Locks (up to 65 needed). It, however, does not include loot from killing neutrally alleged characters. ;Weapons (only melee) *Battle Axe : Barracks: locked and guarded chest (unsafe) *Dagger : Candlekeep Inn, Carbos, Shank **'' : Priests' quarters: locked chest ** : Barracks: locked and guarded chests ''(unsafe) *Dagger +1 : An Errand for Fuller ; alternatively: ; - to invest *Long Sword : Barracks: locked and guarded chests (unsafe) *Mace : Barracks: locked and guarded chest (unsafe) *War Hammer : Priests' quarters **'' : Barracks: locked and guarded chest ''(unsafe) ;Potions *Antidote : Dreppin's Cow *Potion of Healing : Priest of Oghma (clinic): offer **'' : Priest of Oghma (clinic): pickpocketing ** : Clinic: locked and guarded desk ''(dangerous) **'' : Firebead's Scroll; alternatively: Identify (scroll) *Potion of Clarity : Candlekeep Inn (upstairs): locked drawer ;Spell scrolls *Armor : Candlekeep Inn (ground floor): locked and guarded drawer ''(safe) *Infravision : at the same place *'' '' Identify : Firebead's Scroll or Tethtoril ; alternatively: Potion of Healing ;Jewelry *Silver Ring : The storehouse *Silver Necklace : Candlekeep Inn (upstairs): locked drawer *Flamedance Ring : Candlekeep Inn (upstairs): locked and guarded drawer (unsafe) *Star Sapphire : Candlekeep Inn (upstairs): locked and guarded drawer (attention) **'' : + Fire Opal Ring + Pearl Necklace at the same place '' *'' '' Lynx Eye Gem : Phlydia's Book ; alternatively: History of Halruaa **'' '' Lynx Eye Gem : Phlydia * : outside barracks, outside bunkhouse, Candlekeep Inn, speaking with Firebead Elvenhair thirty times, priests' quarters, Reevor's Storehouse * : Hull's Sword; alternatively: Hull's Long Sword **'' : + '' * : Candlekeep Inn (ground floor): locked and guarded drawer (safe) * : Candlekeep Inn (upstairs): locked drawer * : Candlekeep Inn (upstairs): locked and guarded drawer (unsafe) Notes *With skills higher than normally possible for a level 1 character, there can also be pickpocketed: **Gold Necklace – Phlydia **Longbow – Erik (only if engaged in melee combat) **Arrow – Erik (only if engaged in melee combat) **Quarterstaff – Hull (only if handed over his sword) **Belt of Antipode – Gorion *Right after the start of Chapter One, at the ambush site, there are the following useful items available: **Dagger, Morning Star ** Morning Star ** Leather Armor, Shortbow, Long Sword *In Chapter One's initial area recruitable companions come with: **Imoen (misses a Short Sword for melee combat): Shortbow, Arrow , Potion of Healing , and more … **Xzar (misses Throwing Daggers for ranged combat): Dagger, Potion of Healing, and more … **Montaron (misses a ranged weapon and ammunition, e.g. a Sling and Bullets): Studded Leather Armor, Short Sword, Potion of Healing, and more … Familiar's advice Asked about any advice, a wizard's familiar wouldn't happen to have, results in these comments: References 00 Category:Prologue quests